1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a missile and target toy, in which the loading, aiming and firing operation can be achieved one-handedly, and more particularly to a stationary missile propelling means allowing vertical as well as horizontal change in the path of the arrow via a one handed operation.
2. Prior Art
Propelling an arrow or other missile is a relatively old operation. Examples of the more developed methods are the crossbow and the longbow. Of general background interest to the present invention are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 516,852, 3,138,149 and 3,752,311. The use of a hand-held means to propel a arrow or other missile is described in U.S. Pat. No. 516,852, which involves a hand-held missile propelling means with a loop for restricting the angle of the missile.
The use of a stationary means to propell a missile is known and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,149 pertaining to a ground mounted bait launcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,311 is merely further exemplary of typical prior art archery systems.
As will be seen in the description of the preferred embodiment, the present invention, not only provides a stationary propelling means but also permits unrestricted horizontal and vertical path selection for the propelled missile.